Pretending
by megami no kagayaki
Summary: After 5 years… you face the girl you declined before. And now you realize her worth and that you ACTUALLY love her. What would you tell her? Would you pretend? A Sakura-Sasuke fic!
1. Those Days

**A/N:** My very first Naruto fic! I like _[and I do LOVE]_ Sasuke and willing to create a supposedly ending for the pairing SakuraXSasuke! 

From the very start I don't really like NARUTO but when my sight turned to Sasuke *gulps* wowoweee! He's a cute and handsome bishounen! *laughs*

By the way I am new in fic making when it regards to Naruto. I am not good when it comes to their characteristics… so please correct me through the reviews. I am used in making fiction for Gals! And Shaman King.

**"Pretending"**

**-A Sasuke and Sakura coupling fiction-**

**Chapter One: **Those days…

[Don't get mad for OOCs up ahead!]

**STARTS WITH SAKURA-CHAN'S POV:**

**_Contentment:_** everything in my life sets on that word, for I know that's what I am. Contented. When it comes to love either… and that says so, when I just cheered up myself oftentimes though I know _he_ will never like me.

**_Angst and bitterness:_** that goes on for _him_. He has rarely smiled, and those chances are jackpot for me. I really understand why he acts selfishly sometimes… but he has this good to keep him living-- away from past's horror. Let's get out of his miserable life.

**_Happiness:_** strikes me when I see this certain Uchiha boy pleased with something. He is a known snob, and me and my _x-best friend_ wants to be with him. It is a common fight for girls of our age… pre teens. But as time passes by, even we grow… it has never been exempted in our lives: the liking goes stronger. I just realized _I loved him… _so much, so much.

Now after 5 few and quick years, I faced him again… when our master Kakashi called us up. I noticed some of this few changes in him… his outlook and personality. I know still _girls give him presents_, because that old charisma was still with him. In short, he has just grown mature-- and nothing else changed…

~*---

"Sakura-san!" Naruto shouted boisterously. "Are you paying attention?"

"A--!" Sakura simply reacted. She noticed herself staring at _him_ for a long time already. She just flushed in pink, when his sight didn't avert hers. He smirked and continued his meditation while sitting comfortably on a rock.

"… So basically, I know that I'll be the best joushin ever!" Naruto continued. "Then I have certain plans for Hinata… and…"

"So Naruto courted her already," Sakura thought. She just continually nods at his words. She feels a trembling headache, and she slapped her temples.

"Youch," she said to herself bitterly. Sasuke turned to her, and noticed the slight pain she's overcoming.

Anyway, the Uchiha didn't reacted that much, and erased his pondering… 

**NOW LET'S GO TO SASUKE-KUN'S POV:**

She didn't change that much. And this baka still remained baka… for years. He still speaks boisterously and never thinks he talks much. Sakura turned mature. She didn't even bother to call me the usual vigorous _Sasuke-kun_ she always does every morning… that is one quite missing to her.

I usually dislike her fond and chasing after me, for it is really unusual to see _girls running after boys_, for in case _I loved her_, people might just think that I was caught by her claws… not by love. And that quite degrades the both of us.

~*--

"Sasuke-kun!" Naruto shouted boisterously. "Are you paying attention?"

He blinked. He also did stare at Sakura. Now he was thinking to avert it. No matter what. But it still bugs him those times he missed her. As if he wants Sakura-chan to ran after him-- once more.

"Why will I?" this soft, cold voice of him said again. 

The accent was still the same-- way back 5 years ago. And that husky attitude.

"You---! You never changed!" Naruto barked back.

"And you, did your _BIG MOUTH _changed?" his mocking quote began…

~*--

"Oi! Oi! Stop it, quit it for heaven's sake!" Master Kakashi finally arrived.

"As usual…" the three chorused.

Kakashi laughed.

"Any lame excuse?" Sakura said "Is it a call of the other ninjas or your _self interest_ with sexy girls?"

"Very well said in a Sakura-chan manner." Kakashi said. "Wow, you grew sexy too!"

"Perverted Master," Sasuke replied, catching everyone's eye.

"He talked!" Naruto and Kakashi exclaimed.

"Of course, he knew the difference of normal to pervert." Sakura defended him. "Both of you haven't changed yet. And so do I. I still shout at both of you! And you know what, I'll never leave that character of mine--- till you learn your lesson!"

Naruto smiled.

"And that old character-- does it include running after Sasuke-kun?" 

Sakura cringed and Sasuke was flushed. Sakura noticed it.

"Wow, he flushed. He's cute when-- ah! Naruto! COME BACK HERE!!!"

She ran after Naruto-- only a difference between the ways she does to Sasuke. It is full of anger, not of love.

"Sasuke… I called up this reunion… to see what has happened to my students. And to count it… 5 years passed and I'm still a lonely BACHELOR!" Kakashi cried. "I came to ask you if you know any girl…"

Sasuke looked at him intently.

"And Sasuke… one question-- if you hate girls, then how would you continue the next generation of Uchihas?" 

Then Sasuke gazed at Sakura's seemingly _cute _angry face. 

_Marriage… what does that got to do with me? I met dozens of girls wanting to be with me. I don't find anyone perfect-- but… except of course of someone I knew… like…_

"Ah!!!! Sakura-saaan! Saskue-kuuun! Help!!!!" Naruto's bloodcurdling scream…

"I think there's a bloody massacre that happened. I am out of that…" Kakashi said. "Why don't you give a chance to Sakura-chan?"

~*--

"Ouch!" Naruto cried as Sakura was healing some of his wounds. Sasuke was still with them. 

"Hey you, Ice block! Why are you still around here?"

"I know you inherited the master's _perverted character_ so I am here to eye on you and Sakura-chan…" he said and went back to his seat. Naruto frowned. Sakura blushed.

".. And I have something to say to her,"

"Man! I got to go!" Naruto said as he jumps off the sofa "the Ramen stock is limited today! I don't wanna miss it! Ja ne!"

"Naru--" Sakura was startled when Sasuke didn't leave too. "Oh,"

"… Can I have some of your time talking to you? Well, if you don't mind…"

"I'm sorry but I have to go to my grandmother's today. She is sick… and I need to nurse her, maybe tomorrow--"

"I can't wait to say these-- few words," he said unemotionally "can I just go with you to there?"

She nodded gleefully and they left…

~*--

"Is that Sakura-chan already?" An old woman's weak voice replied.

"Hai, obaasan…" she answered politely. Her grandma took no second in looking at the Uchiha boy, and asked something:

"Is he your-- boyfriend?"

Both of them were alarmed. They were blushing…

~*--

"Boyfriend? What the hell is that word when it comes to-- him!" Sakura almost shouted. _Calm down… stop that blushing…_

But Sasuke came to say a few words… which he said to get his _chance _to Sakura. So that he can have her in his arms _again…_

"Yes ma'am."

Sakura's headache got worst, and finally she can't fight it… so she fainted. 

"I'm just dreaming… wake up…!" she thought.

~*--

"Unrelieved tension and stress…" the doctor said "she must rest till tomorrow to regain her strength. She must've worked so hard the past few days, and her body needs actual rest, I got to go now."

Sasuke was there by her side. He _did actually brought her home_ yesterday. He was really worried for her condition. Now he has to fulfill his responsibility to her. For he told the grandma he is the boyfriend… he almost slept by her side… and that happened when Sakura woke up…

"Sa---suke?" Sakura asked herself. "What is he doing at my-- room?!"

She recalled everything that happened yesterday. Ah… at the house of her grandmother, she fainted… and everything was left unknown. She took a blanket and placed it on his dearest-- and she dreamily thought of him. She recalled that he agreed to be her-- can you believe? - _Boyfriend_ at her grandma's sight… was it his game?

_I still have this certain feelings just for him… and I won't hold it back…_

~*--

***** To be continued!*****

**Hello! Please Review this one!**


	2. The Present

**A/N: **I can't believe Sasuke can say these kinds of dialogues I placed! Sorry ! it's so such OOC! Anyway… it's the future so it doesn't really count. Everyone can change… right? And that's for the better.

**"Pretending"**

**-A Sasuke and Sakura coupling fiction-**

**Chapter Two: **The Present

Sasuke was awaken by the invigorating smell of garlic rice and herbal tea… which caught his hungry stomach. Only one person can do that. Looking at his side, Sakura wasn't around…

"You shouldn't have got up," Sasuke replied as he yawned. Sakura blushed. He is really cute that way. She remembered that this guy-- slept in her room!

"I am fine, now… Sasuke-kun… I mean, Sasuke." Sakura said and bowed down.

"It's fine if you'll call me the same way, Sakura-chan." He said. "Anyway, I missed that."

~*--

"Itadakimasu!" the both of them said to give thanks to the food.

"Me eating with Sasuke… me eating with Sasuke? Is this a dream? I think I should wake up now. Ouch… I still feel uneasy, my head still hurts…"

"I like your cooking," Sasuke blurted. "Its really delicious. You really are a _perfect wife material_"

Sakura almost choked when Sasuke _actually _said that to her! 5 years before, he does runs away from him. But what has happened to that character of his? Has he really changed…? Where is that Ice block I knew? Who is this… _questions, questions, questions. This makes me dizzy…_

**'THUD'**

~*--

"I told you are not yet alright," he said directly, but calmly. He led her to her room and guess what Sasuke did? He carried her to the room! Sakura can't believe but finds it good… of course she still has this childhood crush that grew into love.

"HEY SAKURAAAAA-SAAAN!" a loud voice shouted. Sasuke angrily went to the door. Sakura laughed.

"Don't disturb this peaceful house, big mouth!" Sasuke shouted.

"What is the Ice block doing here?" he exclaimed. "…*gasp* you did something to Sakura-san, did you? My god! Marry her for doing this…"

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA! HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE--- Ahh! YET YOU HAVEN'T KNOW!" he shouted at him and closed the door. "AND WHY WILL I DO THAT TO HER! I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

"Sasuke-kun!!! Let me in! Where is she?" he shouted. Sasuke opened the door again.

"Shhhh!" he said. "Sakura-chan is sick. She needs rest, not your annoying big mouth!"

Naruto frowned. And why is he here?

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "You are just planning your _thing _to Sakura-san, right?"

"PERVERT!" he hissed. "Why will I? After sometime… she'll be mine. And I can do anything to her."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? Are you taking her somewhere and do _it_?"

"PERVERT! She's now my _girl_ so don't try to take her from me…" he said proudly. "Hear that?"

"I have my Hinata already!" Naruto replied. "When did you court her?"

"Yesterday?" he said in a questionable way.

"No doubt that she will answer you that quick!" Naruto exclaimed. "Congrats!"

The two of them shake hands.

~*-

"Wow… Wait till tomorrow! We will have a double date and don't be late!" Naruto's final words said. "I will be with Hinata!"

"DATE?" Sakura exclaimed. "What do you mean Naruto?!"

"You and Sasuke will meet us at the Plaza. You and your boyfriend…"

"O-oh… I see," Sakura said "ha-ha-ha!" she laughed mockingly and she still can't believe these are happening.

"Why are you not sure?" Naruto asked. 

"Were done so _go home_…" Sasuke said. "Ja…"

"Are you sure you are his girlfriend?" Naruto asked, "I won't easily believe that Sasuke will court, not unless…"

"Sasuke won't really _do_ something like being proof of…" she paused her thoughts when Sasuke stepped forward, and then bent slowly… hold her waist and slowly got closer to her… getting ready to _KISS _her…!

Sakura flushed when Sasuke caressed her that time… was this true? Is it really happening?! Naruto isn't around anymore… yet…

She doesn't want to break that moment… that romantic moment. So instead of breaking the kiss, she kissed him back.

~*--

"Ano ne…" Sakura began shyly. "Sasuke-kun… why are you --"

"IF I tell everyone that you are my girlfriend, it has no case," he began diplomatically. "I have no girl, you also have no boyfriend… and your family knows that I am your boyfriend."

"But why do you need to hinder it to Naruto?" she asked.

"Because I don't trust that big mouth." He said. "Don't worry, I won't be a _bad_ boyfriend."

Then he took her closely in his arms. Sakura felt his warmth and the snow began to fall, slowly into them. Sakura felt one on her palm and it quickly melted…

~*--

**ANOTHER POV BY SAKURA-CHAN:**

This thing is great… really great, for in my dreams about Sasuke-kun-- he _never _showed me this kind of affection: as if it were true, but his lips that has touched mine… still I can't really read his emotions.

I know Sasuke-kun has changed, and I feel so lucky to have recognized it. And this is really exciting! Especially when I know someone's there to save me when I fall. I just wish this won't end… ever.

It just means that my feelings for him are not yet gone, and it grew into love.

~*--

"Hello?" Naruto asked her.

"Y-yes?" she asked. 

"Good that you returned back into consciousness. Now I am glad to say that we'll held a _triple date_ tonight. I've found Master Kakashi's date-- my teacher, Ms. Mizuki." He continued. "So, let's go now!"

"Sasuke! I am so glad you listened to my words! You really follow me huh?" he said. "I told you, give her a chance to love you."

_What does Master Kakashi mean? Is this all Sasuke was doing? An order or an advice? Does he realized… no, I shouldn't expect._

"I'm glad you finally have him in your arms," Hinata told Sakura. "It's been a long time since I saw you running after Uchiha-san."

"Y-yeah… ha-ha-ha-!" she said. "You too. I recognized your efforts for Naruto, and they finally worked."

"A toast to that," Hinata said. They lifted their glasses and toasted.

~*--

**SASUKE-KUN'S POV**

How I longed to have Sakura in my arms… I really have missed her through the years. Finally I realized that I feel something special for her, and that is probably---

~*--

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. [As you can see, Naruto _always _breaks the POVs.]

"Shut up… for once I want your big mouth to get zipped…" he quoted, glaring at him. Naruto ignored this, and went to his "girlfriend".

Sasuke was alarmed when Sakura came to him, and again her timid ways when he is near her came to life. That same 12-year old Sakura, wanting to be close to the Sasuke-kun who now comes to her, in his own will. Now this new Sasuke was questioned on how she reacts to it, but went curious as she comes to him.

"Any problem?" he asked, too concern on how she feels now. 

"Sasuke-kun… can we…" she said "go there for a moment?"

~*--

Accompanying her to the middle of the plaza, Sasuke, with his hands shoved in his pockets noticed that Sakura has something important to say. She was quite shivering in the cold winter air… and noticing that, the Uchiha _lad_ put out his jacket and placed it on her.

Startled, Sakura become more concerned to Sasuke's health rather than hers.

"You-- might catch a cold," Sakura said. "That's yours, and---"

  
"I would probably worry more if _you_ will catch a cold," he answered seriously. He saw her blushing face, and was once ashamed of not accepting her years ago.

Sakura can't feel the coldness anymore. Now she needs to say it to him: once more, that she's falling for him-- still.

"Would you mind if I care to say something?" she replied. "I just want you--- to know that I still… I still…"

She looked down shyly as her heart raced and pounded. Why, now that all's set, she can barely even say a word? No words came out from her lips, and tears poured out… leaving Sasuke in trouble.

He embraced her tightly and make sure she won't let go. As he feels the heat of her body with his, Sakura finally got the courage to say three meaningful words: 

"I love you…"

He let go of her.

"If you really don't realize it, well it's fine…" she said "I know that from the very beginning you won't learn to love me… and I'm alright, I don't expect that much from you."

Tears poured out again…

"…And you know I'm just happy to be with you.. Even for few days… because those times are what I treasure most: because I love you still, Sasuke…"

She wiped the tears that came out with her hand. She smiled at him, and finally authenticated that she's alright.

The Uchiha lad has nothing to react with, but in his mind is a screaming I love you too--- that words that can he say no? Or will he regret keeping it from her?

***** To be continued!*****

**Last few words: **Review! Review! Pweease! That's all! I hope you enjoy this OOC fiction by… me!


	3. Stop Pretending

**A/N:** I placed a song entitled: Watashi-tachi ni Naritakute / _Wanting to be together with you_ [Sailor moon Super S Ending theme] which I think fits right to Sakura… and Kimi ni fureru Dake de / _Just to touch you_ [Rurouni Kenshin Ending theme] for Sasuke… well, just look if it is really right to include these songs.

**"Pretending"**

**-A Sasuke and Sakura coupling fiction-**

**Chapter Three: **Stop Pretending

For once **Uchiha Sasuke** **never** **felt** this in his life: _to be loved dearly and to love_. His character is emotionless and cold… sarcastic and glaring… but nevertheless, he felt these through one girl named **Sakura Haruno**.

Words screaming in his mind are wanted to be burst out to be said to that certain emerald-eyed girl with pink hair and pale face… cherry lips which he had kissed, lean body warm for him to hug. 

The girl didn't expect. She pondered at this: and she _never_ wanted to feel that same old **Sasuke-kun rejection**… a _failure_ she'll carry all her life.

Words don't come out of Sasuke as he merely stares at the smiling Sakura, and everything he cherished about her. The weak attitude, strong personality, and her utmost concern for him.

He wanted to make her happy, but afraid she'll just get hurt. He wants to be with her, but afraid he can't do anything for her.

_Thoughts of her… thoughts and thoughts… please leave me alone now… please.._

A Sasuke Uchiha never demanded for something such as peace of mind… and the rest that has bolted him out of the blue. These feelings and the feeling of love-- for her and no one else. 

~*--

"What are you doing there, people?" Naruto shouted. "We're going now!"

Before Sasuke can say a single word, Sakura immediately left, and called Naruto back.

"We're coming!" she shouted. Then smiled falsely. "Let's go, Sasuke-kun…"

She clings in to his arms and sadly felt a feeling she hated most-- feeling of loneliness.

~*--

"Ah! It's a wonderful day out!" Kakashi said. "What do you think, Sasuke-kun?"

"Uh, yeah." The same mysterious Sasuke came back with fleeting thoughts in him.

_He maybe thinks about what I told him… I hope he does answer me immediately _Sakura thought of these things. She can't actually control him, but she holds something between them: their _show_ as boyfriends.

She nodded vehemently, and then Naruto noticed her feeling unwell. He asked what's going on, and Sakura said that she is not really feeling well, for she has just gotten into sickness. Kakashi told the 4 to go home while _he spends their private time together._ Of course Naruto thought it was something PERVERTED, knowing Mr. Kakashi is… anyway they go home. 

~*--

"Do you want me to take you home?" Sasuke asked formally.

"No-- I just made a pale excuse," she said. "Sasuke-kun… I really want to be alone  NOW. So please-- just leave," 

"Goodnight," Sasuke said and left her. Afterwards she arrived home, and she can't hide her feelings anymore… As soon as Sakura opened the door of their house, she fell down in tears and sobbed.

_I hope this will be the last time I'll cry for you, Uchiha Sasuke…_

~*--

Anata to deatte kara

Mune no oku de hikatteru

Itoshisa ga setsunakute

Shizuka ni hitomi wo tojita

_[Ever since I first met you_

_I've been shining in my heart_

**_My love causes so much sorrow_**

_I broke off my glance so quietly]_

Nan de mo nai shigusa mo

Goku futsuu no kotoba mo

Omoidasu sono tabi

Namida ga desou ni naru

_[**Your insignificant gestures**_

**_And your ordinary words_**

_Every time I think of them _

_I feel like I'm going to cry]_

Koi wa Lonely Lonely heart

Hitoribotchi yo

Lonely Lonely heart

Yorokobi mo kanashimi mo itsu datte

Watashi dake no yume no naka

Koi wa Lonely Lonely heart

Dakedo kitto itsu no hi ni ka

Anata no tsuyoi ude ni dakarenagara

Watashi-tachi ni naritakute...

_[Love brings a lonely lonely heart_

_I'm just all alone now_

_Lonely lonely heart_

_All the joy and pain I feel, I'm always_

_Dreaming it by myself_

_Love brings a lonely lonely heart_

_But I know that someday it will come_

_While I'm being held in your strong arms_

_Wanting to be together with you...]_

Anata no sugu chikaku de

Zutto watashi matteru no

Kidzuite wa kurenakute

Nan do mo gakkari shita wa

_[Right at your side, I'm standing there_

**_I'm always waiting for you_**

**_But you don't return my advances_**

**_I've been disappointed so many times_**_]_

Dare ka wo suki ni naru to

Naze konna ni kurushii no

Watashi dake hitori ga

Kaze wo hiita mitai ni

_[Then I fall in love with someone_

_Why does it cause me so much pain_

_All alone, by myself_

_It's like I've fallen sick]_

Ima wa Baby Baby love

Douzo onegai

Baby Baby love

Samishisa ni makesou na sono toki wa

Tekagami wo nozokasete

Ima wa Baby Baby love

Naita yoru mo itsu no hi ni ka

Mukashi wo natsukashinde waraiaeru

Watashi-tachi ni naritakute...

_[And now it's baby baby love_

_Please, I beg of you_

_Baby baby love_

_When I feel I going to lose to this loneliness_

_I have to look into my hand mirror_

_And now it's baby baby love_

_Seems like every day I'm crying through the night_

_I long for the past, smiling to myself_

_Wanting to be together with you...]_

Dare mo shiranai

Secret tears

Nugueru hito wa

Only

Watashi yori

Watashi-tachi ni naritakute...

_[Nobody knows about these_

_Secret tears_

_The one to wipe them away is_

_Only…_

_Not just myself,_

_But wanting to be together with you…]_

Sighing dramatically and crying, Sakura felt she was alone in a cold city… depressed and has nowhere to go…

~*--

Ah-- Kimi ni fureru tabi ni kimi e to chikazuite

Ah kimi wo kanjita mama boku wa mitasarete

Takamatte iku kokoro wo tashikameru you ni 

Kimi wo tsuyoku dakishimeru yo

_[Ah- Every time I touch you, I am close to you_

_Ah-  when I felt you I was filled up_

_To make certain of my rising heart_

_I'll hold you strongly.]_

Imi wo naku sasende

Kowaresou na kokoro nando mo

Nagusameru youni

Sotto tsutsumikomu kimi no ai

_[Screaming without meaning_

_My fragile heart, many times_

_Has been consolingly_

_Wrapped softly by your love]_

Baby sou sa itoshii sono sugata wa

Donna toki ni mo boku wo sasou Woah

Nani mo ka mo wasureru hodo

_[Baby, yes! That beloved one_

_Is always inviting me, Woah_

_Until I forget everything else!]_

It's already 11:37 in the evening, yet Sasuke can't sleep and he turned so many positions of sleeping but it won't come to him. He clutched his fists as he thought of making Sakura cry--- the worst thing he can do to her. He rejected her and because he didn't even react on the words she said a few moments ago, that means rejection, what else…

And as Sasuke tries to sleep for the **187th** time, his eyes remain open. What he wants now is to see Sakura, and so he retreated to her house.

~*--

Sakura was now drowned into dreams about that same person, Uchiha Sasuke. But still, her ninja senses are in action, and she learned through these senses that someone is about to enter her room… she pretended to be sleeping, but is ready for an assault.

Sasuke watched her sleep carefully, and does not know that she know he's around. Sakura readied for an action, and then…

"What do you need, huh?" she shrilled "I am gonna shout if--"

"It's me," he said gently. "… Sasuke,"

"Sasuke? What are you planning? Why are you here at this time?!"

"I… can't sleep," he said.

~*--

"And why at my peaceful house?" Sakura continued. "Why not bug off Naruto?"

He smiled at her.

"Okay, I can go now," he said. "Actually I just want to see your face, goodnight and sorry,"

_See me? Why?_

"O-oyasumi…" she just replied, as she flushed in deep red, and Sasuke noticed it. He looked back, then kissed her cheeks.

She can't believe it, and just looked at a peripheral vision Sasuke was jumping _happily _up-and-down the roofs of the houses of people.

_Sasuke, I love you so much… I hope you love me too…_

*****To be continued!*****

**Notes:** In the last part, Sakura has hoped for Sasuke's love in return… so watch out for the last chapter after this!

The cutest Naruto character is none other than: **SASUKE-KUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	4. Feelings

**A/N:** Well people, I appreciate the reviews! Thanks anyway, but I can't update this as soon as I want, because I'm leavin' my PC for few weeks, anyway, I have someone to continue this and to update it. By the way, this might be the last chapter; so read it,,, I have another **SasuSaku** fic [for I was inspired] entitled "Make a Wish". 

**"Pretending"**

**-A Sasuke and Sakura coupling fiction-**

**Chapter Four:** Feelings

"Oh wait…" Sakura said as she checks who had come. "Coming!"

When she looked out, she saw nothing, and no one but an envelope. She opened it as soon as she got back to her house.

"Meet me at the plaza this evening… 

Sasuke Uchiha."

~*--

_A flashback:_

_He embraced her tightly and make sure she won't let go. As he feels the heat of her body with his, Sakura finally got the courage to say three meaningful words: _

_"I love you…"_

_He let go of her._

_"If you really don't realize it, well it's fine…" she said "I know that from the very beginning you won't learn to love me… and I'm alright, I don't expect that much from you."_

_Tears poured out again…_

_"…And you know I'm just happy to be with you.. Even for few days… because those times are what I treasure most: because I love you still, Sasuke…"_

_"Those memories are worthwhile," Sakura said. "I shall be meeting you, Sasuke Uchiha…"_

~*--

Sasuke was already there at the plaza when Sakura came. She walked slowly with a bit of fear within her, without knowing his reason of bringing her there…

"Sakura-chan," he replied.

"Why do you have to bring me here?"

"Well, I'm just asking your whereabouts this Christmas Eve," he asked. "…"

"Nowhere, just at my house, I think I'll just be sleeping…" she said. "Why?"

"Great, I'll be inviting you to… come over," he said "to our _old_ house,"

Sakura recalled a large mansion located at the suburbs. That large mansion that the Uchihas own since the very beginning.

She smiled at him.

"Okay, that would be great. I would be coming over," she said "I'll be staying there until New Year, is that fine with you?"

"Much better, I think. See ya," he said and they bade to each other…

~*--

Christmas Eve…

Sasuke went that afternoon to fetch Sakura to the place.

"Why me?" Sakura asked "Why do I need to…"

"Because I miss you and I want to be with you." Sasuke said.

As soon as they arrived at the Uchiha mansion, Sakura felt something different in Sasuke's gestures and actions…

"Are you living here?" she asked "when was the last time you cleaned?"

"No, I don't… want to live here," he said "I live in a hut located at the woods. It's a good training site rather than a secluded mansion."

"Did someone rented here?" 

"I don't want it either…" he said.

"And what do you want?"

"**YOU**. I want you."

Sakura flushed at his words. "ME? A girl? Is the Sasuke-kun I know a girl hater?"

"Well, if I am a girl-hater, why do I like you **so much**?" he said romantically…

"Ah--- okay," she said. "We better make his a house before Christmas. C'mon!"

"What will we do?"

"Clean up, of course…"

~*--

"There… much better. More house-looking… hmm… why don't we add Christmas trees and decors?" Sakura said "let's hit the department stores now!"

The two of them spent the whole afternoon buying some articles and a Christmas tree. They also saw Mr. Kakashi there, and they said they are buying articles for their first Christmas **TOGETHER**. Mr. Kakashi is happy for them too…

"Ah, things are getting better, right?" Kakashi said. "Just 5 years I thought Sasuke won't change and Sakura will be running after him! Ha-ha!"

They agreed. Quite a sudden change of Sasuke Uchiha's personality. But someone I guess liked it most. Sakura-chan…

"Hey!" Naruto called upon the crowd as he spots the other couple wandering at the streets and under the setting sun. "Howdy?"

Sakura waved her hand for Hinata. Sasuke has quite reacted, but nevertheless remained silent, for words have drowned him so much. Words such as "I love you", and the shocking "Will you marry me, Sakura-chan?" !

Hinata find Sakura's expression that night with a happy aura. They are now at the Uchiha mansion, and he girls are cooking while the boys talk.

"That's really sweet of Sasuke to invite you to stay here with him **alone**," Hinata said. "Tell me, has he proposed to you yet? Naruto says once you were, then he will!"

Sakura choked. "He said that? Why will Sasuke-kun, I mean…"

"You are really near to that, Sakura-chan." Hinata said. "My brother Neji really opposes our relationship for he hates Naruto."

"Oh, I remember the fight…" Sakura said and it was reminisced. "That was over, so he has gotten over that."

"I hope so," Hinata said.

"Now Mr. Ice block, when do you plan to **PROPOSE** to Sakura?" Naruto began. "I'm waiting for your go signal, anyway, in case you don't want yet--"

"Proposal?" he exclaimed "what do you mean?"

"Saying a romantic **WILL YOU MARRY ME**? to her!" Naruto said "that simple terminology you didn't know! Ha-ha! I'm still _smarter_ than **YOU**!"

"Idiot," he quoted. "Hn…"

~*--

"This is the greatest Christmas eve we ever had. Everything is **IN ORDER**, right Naruto?" Sakura said.

"Oh-- yeah! Let's **EAT**!" then he moved his way for the Ramen, and pushed Sasuke away, who was trying to get a piece of the Roasted Chicken.

"You seem to eat as if it's the end of the world," he said angrily.

"Just mind your own food!" Naruto exclaimed. "I really want **RAMEN**! It's my **life**,"

"In case I wouldn't give you, will you die immediately?" Sasuke replied…

  
"OH! YOU!" he exclaimed.

"STOP IT!" Sakura's loud energetic voice made them cease fire. "I don't want you 2 to **DESTROY** my Christmas!" 

Hinata laughed. "I presumed that your group has been like these 5 years ago," she said. "you have been Chuunins together… and finally Jounin."

"Yeah, but 5 years ago is more dangerous," Sasuke quoted, and Naruto laughed boisterously. Sakura didn't know if he broke a joke accidentally, or just said what he meant. Anyway, he made her laugh too, but she was quite embarrassed because eh seems to point out to her.

"Grr… Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried. "What do you really mean, huh?"

He laughed. _Laughed? What has gotten into him!~!!!_

Sakura, with her hands on her waist, stood up. Sasuke was still laughing, and then said:

"You are really cute when you're mad, and that's why I like you more."

~*--

"Your house has more than 5 rooms!" Naruto exclaimed as he opens every room of the house. "Hmmm… here. I want to stay here."

He pointed to a room and finally got in.

"Just be careful with anything there," Sasuke said. "I know you're not that careful."

"I'll be staying in the other room," Hinata said. So Sasuke and Sakura are left standing at the hallway…

"Where will you stay?"

"I think… can I-- stay by your side?" she said softly. "I'm sorry--- I mean…"

"Sure," he said "It will be better."

He led her o a luxurious and spacious room with a king sized bed. It was really nice and comfortable. The whole room is really colorful and it seems like it's the master's bedroom. The furnishings there are quite antique, giving a cozy look.

"You liked it?" he asked.

"Why, yes!" Sakura said. "It's really convenient to live at your… err… mansion,"

"Would you want to live with me for life?"

She looked at him directly as soon as he finished his question. Live with him. Does that indicate…

"I really took this opportunity to tell you something," he began tactfully. "Do you remember yesterday's event?"

She nodded. "I'm fine with it, don't--"

Sasuke went near to her and hold her hands, which are cold. The warmth of his touch really surprised her.

"I-- finally knew that…" he began, and Sakura closed her eyes.

_I don't want to be rejected again! My Christmas will be totally ruined…_

"…That I really love you, Sakura-chan," he shyly looked down and then smiled at her. "So, as I've said if you'd like to live with me… I really wanted to say that I want to marry you."

Sakura can't believe her eyes. Is this true or an Illusion? What is this boy saying! Then she turned to him and said:

"There's no any man I loved rather than you, Sasuke Uchiha…"

He hugged her tightly.

"I love you too, Sakura. So, will you marry me?"

"OF COURSE! Daisuki!!!!" she shouted and that almost woke the two up… they both fell in the bed and continued laughing.

~*--

And so, after a month they were married. The celebration was simple, and only their closest friends were invited, teachers, opponents? And even the examiners for the Chuunin exams with some Hokages I guess this is the happiest moment of Sakura Haruno-Uchiha's life, to be with the guy she longed for years at last!

Ino reconciled with her and finally accepted defeat. She wishes them good luck, and the best of all, she is now again best friends with Sakura. Naruto also proposed to Hinata, and at the result, Neji ran after him with an attack. Mr. Kakashi felt a bit jealous, for his student got married first than him! Anyway, he still wishes to marry a girl…

**And that ends Pretending.**

******OWARI******

**Notes: **Hope you like it! Ha-a! I really finished this before I go to vacation!

**Sasuke and Sakura FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**^_^ -.- o.o **


End file.
